The Unexpected
by AshwinderEgg
Summary: Harry and Ron have always watched each other from afar. After a successful quidditch match, will something finally happen? Heavy slash and smut…don’t like, don’t read!


Summary: Harry and Ron have always watched each other from afar

Summary: Harry and Ron have always watched each other from afar. After a successful quidditch match, will something finally happen? Heavy slash and smut…don't like, don't read!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters… If I did, I wouldn't be chewing on an empty soda can . . . It still kinda tastes like soda :)

A/N: This story was written by Kite33333 and me in our health class; the quality isn't there, but I wanted to post it anyway. I wish ya'll could see the original copy…they're illustrated. My orange highlighter may never be the same…oh well. Enjoy the slashy goodness and I repeat, SLASH, so don't get offended 'cause I warned you! Anywho, the words in normal text were written by me and the words in italics were written by Kite. Incase you didn't get that, here's a key:

Written by AshwinderEgg

_Written by Kite33333_

The Unexpected

By AshwinderEgg and Kite33333

_The quidditch match had just ended. Ron was so happy he'd finally done the team some good! Then he heard a voice behind him, it was Harry. "Hey Ron, you did a bloody good job today,_ come on I'll make it up to you!" _Ron's heart filled with joy to hear such praiseful words from Harry._

Suddenly, Harry started taking off his robes and stepped into the shower. Excited, Ron followed after him. Harry struggled to see as the heat of the shower fogged up his glasses when Ron, in all his glory, came into his line of vision.

_"Uh…Ron, is that you?" Harry asked recognizing the familiar orange he'd seen so many times before._

_"Yeah, Harry" Ron was blushing to the extreme. He'd yearned after Harry for years. By now, everyone was up in the common room; to prevent anyone from coming in, Ron placed a locking charm on the locker room doors._

"_Yeah Ron, I still can't get over what you…" Harry was cut off by Ron who came up behind him and placed his large palm on Harry's mouth. Then it continued down his slick, wet body; it traveled down the pubic hair and found a grip at Harry's scrotum. Harry felt Ron harden behind him, then Harry did the same._

They turned around to face each other and Harry suddenly found Ron's tongue in his mouth and his back against the shower tiles, the temperature contrasting greatly with his hot, sweaty body. Harry grabbed Ron's penis and started rubbing them together. They groaned out together and began moving faster. "Mmm, Harry" Ron shouted and quickly realized they had forgotten to put up silencing charms. They heard a loud banging at the door.

_Harry backed away from Ron, he stilled and realized the situation 'What was I doing? What were we doing?' Harry panicked and looked over to Ron who had frozen in fear. They'd be unable to explain the door locked with a charm. Harry dragged the still erected Ron over to his locker and pulled out the invisibility cloak in the still steamy shower, both still nude. Ron's penis fell. The door burst open and they heard a male voice._

_"It was probably Peeves messing with the showers again". They saw a student in a black cloak walk over and turn the shower off and exit. Harry pulled the cloak off and ran for a towel. Ron sat in the shower for awhile and then walked over to Harry who was sitting on the bench by his locker._

_"What did you…Why did you…Why did I?" Harry rambled; Ron moved over and kissed Harry deeply._

"Thanks, I needed that" Harry responded. "Meet up later?" he asked awkwardly.

"That would be great" Ron responded. Together they dressed and walked to the Great Hall for dinner. Everything seemed to be going okay. Harry kept sending looks to Ron over the treacle tart. Hermione sent calculating looks at the both of them and had the trademark "I know something" look on her face.

Later that night, after everyone had fallen asleep, Harry crept over to Ron's bed. "Hey sexy, wake up!" he whispered huskily in Ron's ear. Ron rolled over and lifted the blanket to let Harry crawl in. He slid into the bed and laid his head on Ron's chest and gave a contented sigh.

_Harry looked into Ron's eyes. He paid sharp attention to how masculine and tired they were, he saw beauty in his face. Harry stroked Ron's thick, orange hair. Ron blushed and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. Then he spoke, "Harry…"_

_"Ron…"_

_In unison they concluded "I love you"_

Happy, both of them fell into a deep sleep. The next morning, Harry woke up to Neville looking at both of them with a confused, but gleeful look on his face. "Aww, you guys look so cute" he babbled. Groaning, Harry's head fell back onto his shared pillow.

Turning over, he kissed Ron and he slowly woke. "Hey we can't be late for class he spoke softly. He looked up to find Neville suddenly absent and laughed to himself. "Hey Ron, come on, we've already scared Neville". They reluctantly got up to get dressed and started heading down to the common room. As they came down the stairs, Neville smiled at them in a knowing way, but kept his mouth shut.

A/N: I hope ya'll enjoyed the first chapter. I will probably update the next chapter tomorrow night or after I get a few reviews. Constructive criticism is appreciated and I will foreword all reviews to kite. This story was written months ago and it's very amusing to look back and see what we have written. For you information, Kite is actually male and his descriptions are probably about ten times better than mine, yay accuracy!

\ /

\/


End file.
